Pokemon Learning League Prepositions and Prepositional Phrases
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Ash and the gang have entered a special Viridian City contest where they have to find various items hidden throughout the city. Only, they're having trouble try to find where they are.


Pokemon Learning League

Prepositions and Prepositional Phrases

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Dawn, Piplup, _Olivia_, Ash, Pikachu, Chris, Brock, Misty, Nicky, and Marty walking around Viridian City looking around and Dawn says hello to the viewers.)_

Dawn: Hey, I'm Dawn. And this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

Dawn: And here are my friends.

Brock: Hi, I'm Brock.

Olivia: Hey, I'm Nala.

Chris: Hello, I'm Chris.

Ash: Hey, I'm Ash. And this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Nicky: Hey, I'm Nicky

Misty: Hey, I'm Misty.

Marty: Hi, I'm Marty.

Dawn: My friends and I have signed up for a special Viridian City item hunt. That's when someone goes out and hides some items out in the forest and the fields. Then, several teams or a single person will go out and try to find every hidden item on the list. The first team or person to find all of the items on the list is the winner. In this item hunt, we're going to try to find every item on the list. Do you want to help us out? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _That'sgreat. Let's go.

Misty: Okay, what are the items we need to find, Chris?

Chris: Well, the items we need to find are a Poke Ball, a super potion, a king's rock, a leaf stone, a sun stone, a moon stone, moomoo milk, and fresh water.

Ash: Cool. Then let's get searching.

Marty: Okay, Chris, where do we search for the Poke Ball?

Chris: It says that the Poke Ball is hidden somewhere in the Viridian Forest.

Brock: All right, let's get to the forest.

_(They all walk to the Viridian Forest and begin to search all around.)_

Misty: I can't find the ball anywhere. Did you find it, Marty?

Marty: No, I haven't. What about you, Dawn?

Dawn: No, Piplup and I haven't found it yet, either.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Ash, Pikachu, Nala, Brock, Misty, and Chris meet up with them.)_

Dawn: Did you guys find the ball, yet?

_(They all shake their heads as if to say, "No.")_

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: Man, this is going to be a little tougher than we thought.

Brock: You're right, Misty. Hmm, I wonder if there's a clue that can help us find the Poke Ball.

_(Chris looks over the list, turns it over, and finds another list on the back.)_

Chris: Hey guys, I think I might have found the clues we need.

Ash: Well, way to go, Chris. So, what does the first clue say?

Chris: Hmm, that's odd. The clue says that "The Poke Ball is bush the under." There's also a picture of a bush.

Olivia: Hmm, I wonder what "Bush the under" means.

Brock: I don't know, Olivia. This is a very puzzling clue.

Misty: Yeah, it is puzzling. I don't think that either of us can make heads or tails of this clue.

Marty: I wonder how we can figure out what the clue means.

Dawn: I know, let's give Lex a call. Maybe he'll help us figure this out. _(She pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Lex.) _Hi, Lex.

Lex: Hey, everyone. What's going on?

Nicky: Well, we're participating in an item hunt and we're going to try to find every item that's on the list. It's a very exciting event.

Lex: It sure sounds like it. So, what's the trouble?

Misty: Well, we found some clues that'll help us find the items, but they don't make any sense.

Lex: Okay, so how do they not make sense?

Misty: Our first clue says that we need to look "bush the under," and we have no idea what it means. So, we were hoping that you might know what it means.

Lex: Well, all right, let me see the clue.

Misty: Hey, Chris, let me have the clue list.

Chris: Okay, Misty. _(He hands the list to Misty and she shows it to Lex, who reads it.)_

Lex: Hmm, I have the answer.

Ash: Well, what is it, Lex?

Lex: It seems that the words in each clue are scrambled up and need to be unscrambled to figure out what it says.

Dawn: Well, what does the unscrambled clue say, Lex?

Lex: Okay, the clue says you need to look "under the bush."

Nicky: How did you figure it out so quickly, Lex?

Lex: Well, I remembered that a preposition connects a subject to a sentence, and "under" was the preposition in the sentence.

Brock: A preposition? What's a preposition?

Lex: Prepositions are words that connect nouns with pronouns and phrases. Words like "across", "beneath", "down", "for", and "in" are examples of prepositions.

Marty: Well, how are prepositions used in a sentence, Lex?

Lex: Prepositions can be used to show the relationship between the object and other words in a sentence. A good example would be how the word "over" is used in this sentence: "The book is over by the table." You see, "over" is the preposition that locates "book", which is the subject of the sentence. They can also be used to show the time or place of anything.

Olivia: Okay, Lex, how else are prepositions used in sentences?

Lex: Prepositions can also be used in phrases called prepositional phrases. A prepositional phrase can be used as an adjective or as an adverb. A common example of prepositional phrases would be small phrases like "with me", "by singing", "at home", and "in time." You see, each phrase has a preposition at the beginning and the object at the end.

Ash: Oh, okay, I get what a prepositional phrase is. But how is a prepositional phrase used as an adjective?

Lex: An adjectival prepositional phrase can be used when you are modifying a noun or a pronoun. For example, if you seeing something moving in the corner of the desk, you would say something like, "Something in the corner of the desk was moving." See, the phrase "in the corner" modifies the noun "something" and "of the desk" modifies "corner." That's an adjectival prepositional phrase.

Misty: Okay, well how about one as an adverb?

Lex: An adverbial prepositional phrase can be used to modify verbs, adjectives, and predicate adjectives. For instance, if you found a rock by a river, you would say that "The rock was found near the river." As you can see, "near the river" modifies the verb "was found."

Chris: Wow, prepositions and prepositional phrases are very helpful words and phrases.

Lex: They sure are. Would you like to help with a few of them?

Everyone: Sure thing, Lex.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup

_(Cut to Lex's Lab.)_

Lex: Okay, I'm going to give you six sentences and you're going to tell me if each sentence has a preposition or a prepositional phrase and then you tell me what each one is doing in the sentence.

Everyone: Okay.

Lex: All right, here's the first sentence: "The cup is under the table." Does this sentence have a preposition or a prepositional phrase?

Dawn: I know. This sentence has a preposition in it.

Lex: Very good, Dawn. Now, what is the preposition doing in the sentence?

Dawn: The word "under", which is the preposition, is locating "cup", which is the subject of the sentence.

Lex: Good job. Now, here's the next sentence: "The salesmen skimmed over the product's original cost." Now, does it have a preposition or a prepositional phrase?

Chris: I've got it. This sentence has a prepositional phrase in it.

Lex: Good work, Chris. Now, what is the phrase doing in the sentence?

Chris: The prepositional phrase "over the product's original cost" modifies the verb "skimmed."

Lex: Excellent. Okay, here's the third sentence: "I'll see you on Friday." Does it have a preposition or prepositional phrase?

Ash: I know. This one has a preposition in it.

Lex: Very good, Ash. Now, what is the preposition doing in the sentence?

Ash: Well, the preposition, which is "on", is telling me when I'm going to see you, which is on Friday.

Lex: Good job. All right, here's the fourth sentence: "The price of the promotion was much too steep." Okay, is this sentence using a preposition or a prepositional phrase?

Olivia: I know. It has a prepositional phrase in it.

Lex: Good work, Olivia. Okay, what is the phrase doing in the sentence?

Nala: The prepositional phrase "of the promotion" describes the noun "price."

Lex: Very good. All right, here's the fifth sentence: "We are at the market." Is it using a preposition or a prepositional phrase?

Misty: I know. This sentence has a preposition in it.

Lex: Good job, Misty. Now, what is the preposition doing in the sentence?

Misty: Well, the preposition, which is "at", is telling me the location we are in, and "the store" is that location.

Lex: Excellent job. Now, here's the last sentence: "The rock climbers arrived late at night." Now, is this sentence using a preposition or a prepositional phrase?

Brock: This sentence is using a prepositional phrase.

Lex: Good job, Brock. Now, what is this phrase doing this sentence?

Brock: The phrase "at night" modifies the adverb "late."

Lex: Very good. Great job, everyone.

Everyone: Thanks, Lex.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Lex: You're welcome, guys. Well, I got to get going. Good luck with your item hunt. See you later.

Everyone: Bye, Lex.

Marty: Okay, let's get right back to the item hunt.

Misty: Hold on a minute there, Marty. First, let's go over what we just learned.

Chris: That's a good idea, Misty. How about we ask our friends at home if they would like to go over it with us?

Dawn: Good thinking, Chris. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to go over with us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay, let's get right to it.

Brock: Okay, what words are prepositions? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _"In, under, on, over, beneath" and "across" are prepositions. Very good.

Nicky: All right, how is an adjective prepositional phrase used? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It's used when you're modifying a noun or a pronoun. Good work.

Ash: Now, how are prepositions used in a sentence? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _They connect nouns with pronouns and phrase. Good one, guys.

Everyone: Great work, everybody.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Misty: Okay, let's have a look at that list of clues.

_(They all look at the list.)_

Brock: Well, it seems that all the clues are scrambled up and we have to unscramble them.

Nicky: Okay, Brock. But first, let's see if our friends at home want to help us unscramble the clues.

Ash: That's a good idea, Nicky. _(He looks at the viewers.) _Would you like to help us to unscramble the clues? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Well, all right, let's do it.

_(Cut to the list of clues.)_

Misty: Okay, we already know what the first clue is because Lex told us what it was, so we can skip it and move on the second one. The second clue says that "the leaf stone is gym the near." What's the preposition or prepositional phrase of this sentence and what is it supposed to be doing? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The preposition is "near" and it should locate "leaf stone", which is the subject. So, the clue really says, "The leaf stone is near the gym." Good work.

Marty: All right, the third clue says "The king's rock is pond the at." What is the preposition or prepositional phrase in this sentence? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The phrase "pond the at" is a prepositional phrase. Good eye. But, what's wrong with this phrase? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It's all jumbled up. So, what can we do to fix this sentence? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _We can put the preposition in the right place. Good idea. But what's the preposition in this phrase and what is it supposed to be doing? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The word "at" is the preposition and it's supposed to locate the subject, "King's rock." So, the clue says, "The king's rock is at the pond." Great job.

Dawn: The next clue says "The sun stone is tree the behind." What's the preposition in this sentence and what is it supposed to be doing? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The preposition is "behind" and it's supposed to be locating where the sun stone is. Great job.

Ash: The next clue says "The super potion is field the at." What's the preposition for this clue and what is it supposed to be doing? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The word is "at", and it supposed to be telling me where the super potion is. So, it should say, "The super potion is at the field." Way to go, guys.

Olivia: All right, the next clue says, "The moon stone is table under a." Does this phrase make any sense? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _No, I don't think so. What's wrong with it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _A preposition is out of place. Very good. Now, what's the preposition in this clue and where it is supposed to go? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The preposition is "under", and it's supposed to come before "moon stone", which is the subject of the sentence. Excellent.

Brock: This next clue says, "The moomoo milk is grass the in." What's the preposition of this sentence and where does it really go in the sentence? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The preposition is "in" and it's supposed to come after "moomoo milk", which is the subject it's trying to locate. Great work, guys.

Nicky: The last clue says, "The fresh water is park fountain the near." What's the preposition and where is it supposed to be in the sentence? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _Right, the preposition is "near" and it's supposed to locate where the fresh water is. Therefore, the clue really says, "The fresh water is near the park fountain."

_(Cut back to the gang.)_

Everyone: Thanks for the help, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Brock: Okay, guys, let's split up so that we can find each of the items. Then, let's all meet in the town square and place all the items in this basket. _(He holds up a basket.)_

Others: Okay!

Misty: Well, let's get started.

_(They all split up and begin searching.)_

Misty: I've got the Poke Ball.

_(Cut to Ash and Pikachu at the pond, searching.)_

Ash: Hmm, I wonder where that King's rock could be.

_(Pikachu spots the King's Rock next to the pond and picks it up.)_

Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pika!

Ash: Way to go, Pikachu! You found it.

_(Cut to Nicky looking in the field.) _

Nicky: Ah-hah. There's the super potion

_(Cut to Brock searching in the grass.)_

Brock: That moomoo milk is going to be hard to find in this tall grass.

_(He looks through the tall grass and spots something white in the grass.)_

Brock: Hmm, what's this? _(He picks up the item and sees it's a bottle of moomoo milk.) _This must be the moomoo milk I was looking for.

_(Cut to Nala looking around the park fountain.)_

Olivia: I wonder where the fresh water is. _(She looks at the fountain and sees a bottle on it.) _Oh, there's the fresh water, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

_(Cut to Marty looking under a picnic table.) _

Marty: Ah-Ha! I've found the moon stone.

_(Cut to Dawn and Piplup standing near the gym.)_

Dawn: Come on, Piplup. Let's see if we can find the leaf stone.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(They both start searching around the gym.)_

Dawn: Hmm. I wonder where that leaf stone is.

_(She and Piplup look around the corner and see the stone on the gym's side wall.)_

Dawn: Look, Piplup. I found the stone.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Cut to Chris looking behind the tree.)_

Chris: Ah, here's the sun stone. All right, next stop: town square.

_(Cut to everyone meeting at the town square.)_

Brock: Okay, did everyone get each one of the items?

Others: We sure did.

Brock: Well, then, let's put them in the basket and get going to the Pokemon center.

_(They all put the items in the basket.)_

Ash: All right, let's get to the Pokemon center and turn the items in.

_(They all walk to the Pokemon center.)_

Everyone: Hey, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hey, everybody. Did you find all the items on the list?

Ash: We sure did, Nurse Joy. _(He presents the basket to Nurse Joy.)_

Nurse Joy: Oh, my, you all did a great job getting them.

Everyone: Thank you.

Nurse Joy: You're welcome. Now, why don't you all go and wait for the other trainers to get back and I'll announce the winner.

Dawn: Okay, we'll do that.

_(They all go to a lounge area and wait. A few minutes later.)_

Nurse Joy: All right, here are the winners of the item hunt. In third place, we have Giselle and Joe with a total of five items found and three left unfound.

_(Giselle and Joe give each other a high-five.)_

_(Everyone gives a small applause.)_

Nurse Joy: In second place, we have Duplica, who had collected six out of eight items.

Duplica: All right.

_(Everyone gives a small applause.)_

Nurse Joy: And our first place winners are Ash and his friends, who collected every single item on their list.

Everyone: Oh, yeah!

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Piplup!

_(Everybody applause for Ash and the gang.)_

Ash: Wow, I can't believe we did it.

Misty: Yeah, it was hard, but we all did it as a team.

Chris: Yeah, and it was a lot of fun.

Dawn: It sure was.

Brock: You know it was a very good thing that we learned about prepositions and prepositional phrases.

Nicky: It sure was a good thing. Because if we hadn't learned about them, then we wouldn't have been able to figure out the clues.

_(Everyone turn to the viewers.)_

Everyone: Thanks a lot, everybody.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Pip.

_(Cut to the gang standing outside the Pokemon center.)_

Ash: Well, we had a good time. Did you have a good time? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _That's good. I liked that we did the item hunt.

Nicky: I liked that we unscrambled the clues.

Chris: I liked that we learned about prepositions and prepositional phrases.

Misty: I liked that we got to find each of the items.

Marty: I liked that we did the examples with Lex.

Dawn: I liked that we finished the item hunt.

Brock: I liked that we got all of the items.

Olivia: I liked that we learned what prepositions and prepositional phrases do in a sentence.

Everyone: Thanks again for the help, everybody. See you on the next adventure. _(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and it irises out to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
